


Of beer, brothers and bathtubs

by drcalvin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathtubs, Comedy, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says, basically. This is just a pointless piece of sexy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of beer, brothers and bathtubs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for afdanny in exchange for Eurovision fanart

"Don't you think it would be cool if we had a proper bathtub?" Gilbert asked one day. Since he was busy towelling his hair vigorously while speaking with, as it happened, the last clean towel from the bathroom, it took Ludwig a few moments to register his words.

"Ahwa," he managed and dropped the report he was writing for his boss onto the floor, where it fluttered out into a sad little heap of papers. "A tub?"

"Yeah," Gilbert said, apparently not bothered in the least by flaunting himself before his increasingly blushing brother. He flopped down on the couch, legs dangling over the edge, and gave Ludwig his best upside-down 'I want something and I'm your poor older brother who suffered under communism for four decades, so we both know you'll give it to me'-grin.  
"Went to see Sweden and Finland the other day, you know?"

 _Brother, I noticed you aren't wearing anything. Alright, you aren't wearing anything_ except _your Iron Cross._

"Mmm..."

 _Brother, wouldn't you like another towel? I can get you one. Two. As many as you want, in fact!_

"And they showed me this really amazing bathtub!" Gilbert said, gesturing expansively with his hands. "No, I take that back, it's a bloody swimming pool."

 _Have you perchance forgotten where you left your clothes, brother? I'd be happy to find them for you!_

"Y- you don't say?"

 _Brother, aren't you feeling a bit chilly?_

...yes, that one might work. Ludwig swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "Isn't it cold?" he asked, although he was beginning to feel pretty hot himself. Must be steam from the bathroom... Perhaps if he'd remove his shirt?

"What? Not really," Gilbert said and laced his fingers behind his head, his hair a wild mop of white. It made Ludwig's fingers itch to comb it properly. Always so messy, and he knew perfectly well that his brother would just forget about it until tomorrow and then complain that it was too tangled to straighten out properly.

"Anyway, they had it installed because Sealand thinks the sauna is too hot, you know?" He stretched, every muscle growing taut and firm and Ludwig realized that if there was to be any chance in the world that he would finish his work today, he really, really needed a glass of water. Right now. Preferably poured down his pants...

"Onemomentbrother!" Ludwig called and fled for the kitchen.

"Huh?"

When Gilbert followed him, he found Ludwig standing by the tap and downing his second large glass of cold water.

"Oh, I was just coming to that," Gilbert said and - mercifully enough for Ludwig's sanity - swept the towel around himself as he opened the fridge. "You see, the other really awesome part about this bubble bath is that it has cup holders!"

"So...?"

"So, West, just imagine!" Gilbert said and rolled his eyes, popping open a beer. "You can sit in your bathtub, watch the telly and drink beer!"

Ludwig sighed. "Why would we need that big a tub anyway? I've done fine with my shower all these year."

"Feh, I say. You have done adequately, perhaps. But now that your awesome brother is here," he grinned and cocked his hip in a way that made the tower slide dangerously low, "you need to up your standards a little!"

"Brother..."

"We could watch football! In the _bathtub_!"

"No," Ludwig said and stomped out of the room, resolutely ignoring his barely covered brother. "Besides, I don't understand why you are labouring under the delusion that we will put in a television set in the bathroom. And don't tell me Sweden did that, we both know he would find it far too wasteful!"

Strong arms came sneaking around his midriff, effectively trapping Ludwig where he was. "That," Gilbert purred in his ear, "is because this fine piece of design comes with no less than four waterproof TV-screens included, okay?"

"Four...?"

"Yeah. Although, since we don't have an adopted kid," Gilbert's hand slid beneath his tank-top, "and thank God for that," Ludwig closed his eyes and tried to stop trembling. He had work today, really important work!  
"I'm willing to compromise and only get the twin-sized tub."

"Ahn, brother," Ludwig shivered a little as Gilbert's fingers stroked over his nipples, "I don't really know...." He felt himself beginning to stiffen beneath his brother's insistent hands.

The towel made a soft sound when it fell on the carpet, but still managed to sound ominously like the bell of doom to Ludwig's ears.

"Come on, West," Gilbert whispered, "try to see things from my point of view for once?"

"Your point of view?"

Ludwig turned around and at once realized that today was not going to be a productive day (at least not in the work department).

So, since there was no use crying over spilt beer, he finally allowed himself to take a good, long look at Gilbert. Naked, still slightly flushed from his long shower, grinning mischievously and absolutely glorious...

"Mhm," Gilbert said and opened Ludwig's trousers, licking his lips at the eager erection he found inside, "how else am I supposed to convince you to get clean together with me?"

They were backing slowly into the living room and it was the easiest thing in the world to kick off his trousers on the way.  
"Your tub," Ludwig said and grabbed his buttocks, "has absolutely nothing to do with cleanliness and we both know that, you kinky bastard."

"Maaaybe," his brother answered with a cocky laugh. "But come on - beer, bath and me? What's not awesome about that combination?"

Oh, that was just too much, Ludwig thought. Taking a firm grip of his brother's still moist hair, he pulled him closer until their lips were almost touching.

"I guess," Ludwig rumbled and enjoyed the blissful look that spread over his brother's face when he heard his deep voice, "that since you insist on hour-long showers, we _would_ spare some water in the end, wouldn't we?"

Then they were kissing, hot, demanding caresses passing between them. It was the work of a moment to grab his brother, let him wrap his legs around Ludwig and carry him to the couch.

"I just hope you haven't used up all the hot water yet," he said and nipped at Gilbert's ear as he dropped him back to where he had sprawled so recently. "Because I think, oh brother of mine, that we're about to become very sweaty soon..."

Gilbert arched his back and moaned softly when Ludwig's hands found his hardness.  
"Then, I get my tub?"

"I'll consider it," Ludwig promised before diving down between those oh-so-tempting legs to distract his brother properly.

If he was really, really good, he figured, he might put the matter out of Gilbert's mind all the way to Christmas. But no longer, because he had already decided that his present from Nikolaus would be mad and Prussian this year. And, most likely, very much in need of a good long soak.

~ The end ~


End file.
